Futari
by koichii
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has always been in love with his childhood friend, Akashi Seijuurou. What happens when Akashi suddenly told him that he's in love? Written for AkaKuro Week!


**A/N: **Annnnndddddd I'm here again! This is the fic I promised the 100th reviewer of Terrified, **Sadistic Crimson Angel Akashi**. I have the cross-dressing part here but the April Fools part went out of the way. Hehehe gomen ne! This is kinda long for a oneshot and I hope you guys would like it. This is also one of my contributions for AkaKuro Week! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB and the song used here. It was sung by Echizen Ryoma of Prince of Tennis. The title of the song is the same as the title of this fic. Cover photo belongs to Ichi Kotoko.

Other pairings: AoKise, KagaMomoi, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, Hyuuga x Riko

*** **Sorry if I uploaded this late. ||oTL

* * *

**FUTARI**

_"I will smile for your sake..."_

April 1, 20xx 8:10 AM - Teiko High School

"Ohayou, Kise-kun!"

"Kise-sama, hello!"

"I hope you have a nice day, Kise-kun!"

"Good morning to all of you, too, girls!" the blond model, Kise Ryota, replied enthusiastically to his fangirls who met and greeted him at the school gate that morning. All of them were wearing hopeful looks on their faces to which the blond politely ignored. "I hope you all have a nice day, too. See you around!" Then before any of his fans could speak again, he ran off to the building where his classroom was located. His face then lit up when he saw two familiar blue-heads walking ahead of him. "Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Good morning!" he yelled as he latched himself at the two, his arms on each of their shoulders.

"Tch, what's so good with seeing you in the morning, Kise?" Aomine grumbled but he didn't struggle from the blond's hold and if one would look closely, they could see a light blush on the tanned boy's cheeks.

Kise pouted at Aomine's reply. "Aominecchi's such a meanie!" he huffed then he turned to the smaller bluenette. "Good thing Kurokocchi isn't like you."

Kurokocchi, or more known as Kuroko Tetsuya, just shrugged at Kise. "Kise-kun, you're heavy," he said, making Aomine laugh.

"He means you're fat, Kise!" the tanned boy exclaimed as he howled even more in laughter.

Crocodile tears threatened to flow out of Kise's golden orbs as he pouted once more at the tanned bluenette. "Shut up, Aominecchi. I'm not fat." Then turning back to Kuroko, he asked, "Y-You don't really mean that, do you, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko, being blunt and very honest as he is, shook his head in reply. "No, Kise-kun. You're just leaning a bit on me and with our height difference, you're making it difficult for me to walk," the smaller bluenette said despite the fact that he hated speaking about their height differences. He then raised an eyebrow when Aomine snickered. "Is something funny, Aomine-kun?"

"You're funny, Tetsu. You just admitted that you're short!" Aomine said as he forced down his laughter.

Kuroko's brow twitched at that, making Kise pale a little bit. He was just about to step away from the small bluenette when the latter spoke once more, surprising him and Aomine with the words that came out of his mouth.

"At least I'm honest with myself, Aomine-kun. Unlike you who would just blush like a school girl when touched by his crush," Kuroko said in his usual monotone but deep inside he was smirking with victory at the fact that he managed to get back at his so-called friend.

Kise's eyes widened as he turned to look at Aomine who was looking away awkwardly. "You have a crush, Aominecchi?! Who is it?!" the blond excitedly asked. "I never thought that you'd be into romance! Wah! This is surprising for someone like you!"

"Someone like me? Oi, what the hell does that mean, Kise?!" Aomine asked angrily at Kise who just stuck his tongue out to the tanned boy.

As Aomine and Kise went on bickering, Kuroko managed to get loose from the blond's hold and went on his way to his locker. Though class would start a bit late today, he wanted to get settled so he could begin to read the new mystery novel he bought yesterday.

"Good morning, Tetsuya," a deep but smooth voice said beside him. Kuroko closed his locker and saw his one and only red-haired crush, Akashi Seijuurou, leaning against his locker which was located just beside the bluenette's.

Kuroko fought the urge to blush when Akashi smiled at him. Yes, smiled and not just his usual smirk. Fortunately for the bluenette, his poker face revealed none of his internal turmoil as of the moment. "Good morning, Akashi-kun," he greeted back.

"Hn," Akashi uncrossed his arms then he took a step forward, closing off the small distance between him and Kuroko. "What did I tell you about my name, Tetsuya?" The question came out something akin to a purr which sent delicious shivers down Kuroko's spine. The redhead who noticed it as expected, just smirked.

"S-Sei... Sei..." Kuroko murmured, his baby blue orbs looking away from those intense pair of crimson and liquid gold. He then let out a small gasp when Akashi leaned even closer and pressed their foreheads together. "Sei...?"

Akashi chuckled as his eyes closed shut. "Ah, just as I thought. You're not good for my heart," he murmured. He smiled when he saw the confused baby blue orbs the moment he opened his eyes again. _Ah, so cute, my Tetsuya. _"What am I going to do with you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to asked what the redhead was talking about when Aomine and Kise arrived now with another redhead in tow. "Kuroko, Akashi, morning!"

Akashi's eyes flashed for a moment before he leaned away from Kuroko, completely missing the look of disappointment that crossed the bluenette's face. "What's so good in the morning with you in it, Taiga?" the smaller redhead asked.

The taller redhead glared at Akashi. "Why, you -"

"Good morning to you, too, Kagami-kun," Kuroko cut Kagami off before he flashed a warning glance to Akashi who in turn just smirked at him. "Don't mind Akashi-kun. He's just purposely irritating you," he told the taller redhead.

"Che," Kagami snorted then he turned to Aomine who was bickering with Kise once more. "Oi, Ahomine, where's Momoi?" he asked.

Aomine, who was known to be very protective of his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, raised an eyebrow at Kagami. All of them, except Momoi herself, knew that Kagami likes the pink-haired girl. "And why would I tell you, Bakagami?" the tanned male asked back. Out of all of Momoi's admirers, secret or not, Aomine prefers Kagami over them for he knew that the latter was serious about Momoi and he likes the girl not just because of her physical appearance. Aomine appreciated that very much though he wouldn't let Kagami know about it lest it would get all over the other's head.

"Aw, you're really protective of Momoicchi, Aominecchi! That's so sweet!" Kise exclaimed cheerfully which made Aomine blush.

"Shut up, Kise!"

"Tch," Kagami grunted, his glare at Aomine not wavering. "I would really think that you have a thing for Momoi if I didn't know that you like K- umf!" he was cut off when Aomine slapped his hand over the redhead's mouth and began dragging him away.

"Aominecchi! Who do you like?!" Kise yelled as he followed Aomine and Kagami. "Meanie! Why don't I know about it?!"

Akashi and Kuroko just stared at the three idiots leaving before the former turned to the latter with a small smile on his face. "Let's go, Tetsuya?" He then held out his hand towards the bluenette.

Kuroko stared at Akashi's outstretched hand for a moment before a slow smile appeared on his face. "Okay," he replied as he held onto the offered hand causing Akashi's smile to widen.

* * *

Everybody, except for the teacher and a few students, were already in the room when Akashi and Kuroko arrived at the classroom. Aomine and Kagami were still bickering at the back while Kise was being surrounded by his fans once more.

"Hello, Papa-chin, Daddy-chin," a tall purple-haired boy who was holding a potato stick greeted the couple as he stood by the doorway. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Kuroko, his eyes sleepy but his lips were smiling. "Here, Papa-chin. It's a vanilla-flavoured lollipop. I know you like the flavour."

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko thanked the boy with a smile on his face. Murasakibara Atsushi would never fail to give him vanilla-flavoured sweets everyday and though he's not really a fan of candies and stuff, he likes vanilla so he doesn't really mind.

And most of all, he doesn't mind that this purple-haired baby considered him and Akashi as his parents.

Akashi has other thoughts though. "Atsushi, don't always give Tetsuya sweets. It's not good for him and for you to eat sweets all the time," he reprimanded the purple-haired boy.

"You're just jealous because I always give Papa-chin sweets, Daddy-chin," Murasakibara countered with a pout.

A nerve twitched on Akashi's forehead at that. "You dare defy me, Atsushi?" he asked, voice calm as ever but Kuroko and Murasakibara could clearly hear the venom underneath the almost lethargic tone.

Kuroko moved closer to Akashi before the redhead could snap at the purple-haired boy, knowing fully that he despised being defied. "Sei..." he began as he held onto the redhead's arm but before he could finish what he was going to say, someone arrived in the classroom, effectively catching Murasakibara's attention.

"Muro-chin!" the purple-haired giant exclaimed, his always sleepy eyes lighting up at the sight of the raven-haired boy who just entered the classroom. "You're almost late, Muro-chin. I was worried."

Muro-chin, or Himuro Tatsuya, smiled at his friend's words. "I'm sorry, Atsushi. I have to drop Alex off her school today. Here's your snacks by the way," he said as he handed a plastic containing several kinds of sweets to Murasakibara.

If possible, Murasakibara's eyes sparkled at the sight of sweets and enveloped Himuro in a bear hug. "I love you, Muro-chin," he said which made Himuro blush.

"Gaaaaayyyyyy!" Aomine and Kagami yelled then they glared at each other.

"As if you're not one, too, Ahomine!" Kagami exclaimed

"You got a problem with that, Bakagami?" the tanned teen muttered as he grabbed Kagami by the collar.

"So you're crush is a guy, Aominecchi?!" Kise suddenly joined in the conversation, his golden orbs twinkling for no apparent reason at all. "Who is iiiiitttttt?!"

As the trio engaged themselves in a new conversation, completely forgetting Himuro and Murasakibara, Akashi and Kuroko just shook their heads. "Idiots," the two murmured at the same time then they grinned at each other. Himuro sighed while Murasakibara just went on eating his snacks.

* * *

"Minna! I have good news for you!" Momoi exclaimed cheerfully when she arrived at the classroom with a green-haired boy carrying a piggy bank on his taped left hand and another raven-haired male. "Tat-chan, you weren't at the meeting a while ago," she said as she turned to look at Himuro. She, along with the green-haired boy and Himuro were part of the Student Council.

Himuro smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Momoi-san. It was my turn to bring Alex to school today. I texted Riko-san beforehand though," he said. Alex was his and Kagami's younger cousin. The little girl was enrolled in Teiko Prep School.

"What good news were you talking about, Satsuki?" Aomne, who was already getting intrigued and impatient, asked.

Momoi sat down beside Kagami before speaking, her pink orbs twinkling again. "In celebration of Teiko High's Foundation Day, the Student Council planned something awesome!" she exclaimed. The green-haired boy, Midorima Shintarou, sighed and shook his head.

"Awesome? What kind of awesome, Momoicchi?" Kise asked this time.

"You'll see," the pink-haired girl replied with a mysterious smile on her face. "Riko-chan will be announcing it any minute now."

"Do you have any idea about it, Takao-kun?" Kuroko, who was seated on Takao's left side, asked the raven-haired male.

Takao shook his head. "Nah, sorry, Kuroko-kun. Shin-chan won't tell me anything," the hawkeye replied with a sheepish grin. Kuroko was about to speak again when a familiar voice coming from the loudspeakers scattered around campus beat him to it.

"Good morning, students, teachers and staff of Teiko High! This is your one and only Student Council president, Riko Aida. I'm here to make some announcements with regards to the very special occasion we're celebrating today. But before that, I want to greet you a HAPPY FOUNDING ANNIVERSARY TO TEIKO HIGH! Now, because of this special day, the Student Council, with the Headmistress' permission, decided to have a game. Yes, a game," the president's cheerful voice rang throughout the whole campus.

"A game? What kind of craziness is she planning now?" Kagami muttered.

"Shut up, Bakagami," Riko snapped as if she actually heard Kagami speak, earning an indignant 'Hey!' from the taller redhead. "See your pins, Teiko students? You must hide it anywhere as long as it's within the school vicinity. The one who will find it will be your partner to the ball tonight."

"Ball? What the heck?" Aomine grumbled this time.

"Don't get your panties twisted, Ahomine. I'm not finished yet," Riko added which had everyone, except Akashi, Kuroko and Aomine himself, laughing. "You can also give your pin willingly to someone of your own choice -be it your crush, lover or best friend, it's up to you. Satisfied now, Ahomine? Now why don't you give your pin to K-"

The line went dead before Riko could finish what she was about to say. Aomine was grumbling while Kise was staring at him with a huge pout on his face.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW YOUR CRUSH, AOMINECCHI?!"

* * *

"It's interesting, isn't it?" Momoi cheerfully asked when the announcement was over. A pout then showed on her face when she was only met by silence and several poker faces. "What? Don't you like it?"

It was Kuroko who spoke for everybody. "Momoi-san, you do realise that it would send fangirls and fanboys crazy, right?" he asked. Not to be conceited, he knew that each and every one in their circle of friends has a huge fanbase. They even skipped class last Valentines and White Day because of their scary fangirls and fanboys. They expected to be able to attain just a relative amount of peace after those two traumatising holidays.

But alas, they should've expected the worst.

"Eh?!" from Momoi's expression, she clearly didn't think about what Kuroko had just said. Why didn't anyone from the Student Council think about it? "Midorin! Why didn't you tell Riko-chan that!" she cried.

"What?!" Midorima exclaimed, sweat dropping when everyone turned to look at him. "I wanted to tell Aida-san about that but she gave me _that_ look," he muttered as he looked away. The look he was referring to was that evil look and aura Riko would give off when someone would begin to question her or disagree with her.

Almost everyone shivered at the reminder of a scary Riko Aida. She's the third scariest person they've ever known next to Akashi and Kuroko, respectively. "So we really have to join the game," Himuro commented to which everyone nodded in agreement. "Any plans?" he asked, his eyes on Murasakibara who was, as expected, too engrossed with his beloved snacks.

"We have to attend that damned ball, right?" Aomine muttered as he looked straight at Kise who blinked at him.

"Riko would kill us if we don't," Kagami grumbled. He frowned when he noticed Momoi staring at Kuroko dreamily.

"Who are you going to give your pins then?" Takao inquired cheerfully. His and Midorima's eyes met then he smirked when the latter looked away, blushing furiously.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise answered, making Aomine frown and Momoi pout. The blond was about to lunge at Kuroko when he felt a terrifying aura behind him.

"Ryouta," Akashi called in a sickeningly-sweet voice that had everyone, except Kuroko, cringe away in fear.

"H-Hahaha! I meant I have to review! Hahaha!" Then without waiting for a reply, the blond ran back to his seat. The others heaved a sigh of relief before they scampered back to their seats, fearing Akashi's wrath.

Kuroko watched his friends immediately go back to their seats after Kise before he turned to Akashi who was sitting beside him, looking thoroughly smug. "Sei?" he called reluctantly, mentally debating whether to ask the redhead or not.

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"Who... Who are you going to give your pin to?" the bluenette couldn't help but ask. If there was something that Kuroko totally keeps to himself, it was the fact that he's totally-absolutely-truly-madly-deeply in love with Seijuurou Akashi.

And he wouldn't think he'd be able to live through it if the redhead would know about his feelings and reject him completely.

No, he wouldn't live through the pain.

Akashi looked like he was in deep thought for a moment before he turned to smile at Kuroko, almost giving the bluenette a heart attack. "It's a waste of my time, Tetsuya. I have reports to make."

Kuroko pouted at the redhead's answer. "You're no fun, Sei."

Akashi chuckled, not even the least offended by the bluenette's words. "And how about you, Tetsuya? Who are you going to give your pin to?" he asked back. His Tetsuya better not be planning to hand his pin to anybody else.

Kuroko looked away from Akashi to hide his now blushing face before answering. "Nobody. I don't think someone would want my pin," he murmured quietly.

Unfortunately for Kuroko, Akashi heard him. He scowled and was about to speak again but the teacher arrived, effectively stopping him. Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief while Akashi's scowl deepened.

* * *

Since Riko's announcement, each and every student of Teiko High were too excited and began roaming around the school. Couples began exchanging pins, girls were talking about what to wear on the ball and boys were planning to obtain the pins of the girls they like.

And a certain blond model was currently running away from his stalkers, err fans, who wanted to have his pin. "Gah! This is too troublesome! Rikocchi shouldn't have made this game," he complained to himself as he pushed open the door leading to the rooftop only to blink at what he was seeing before his very eyes.

"Yo, Kise!" Aomine greeted casually, well, as casually as he could at the moment. The tanned teen, in reality, was very nervous as he sat there on the floor, facing the door from which the blond emerged from.

"Aominecchi? Why aren't you asleep? You're always asleep when you're here on the rooftop," Kise wondered as he closed the door securely behind him and approached the tanned teen. Had he been watching closely, he would have noticed how the other twitched slightly at his remark.

Aomine coughed a little before answering Kise who had, by now, taken a seat beside him on the ground. "I have something to do. And why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting to your next class?" Unlike other high schools, Teiko High offers a wide variety of class electives for their students so they could be able to explore and find the things that interests them at a young age. It was proven helpful for the students, especially to the graduating ones, on what they would do with their life after school. Kise was taking cosmetology and fashion class that would help him with his modelling.

"Nah, I decided to skip for my fans were chasing me again," Kise replied as he leaned back on his hands and let out a long sigh. "Seriously, they just wanted my pin. What made them think I would give it to them? They didn't even listen to me when I tried to explain," he complained. "On second thought, maybe I should give it to them so they would stop bugging me. What do you think, Aominecchi?" he asked as he turned to the tanned teen beside him only to be surprised when he saw said teen glaring at him. "What's wrong, Aominecchi?"

"What's wrong?" Aomine repeated, anger in his voice as he grabbed Kise by the collar and pulled him forward. "You're what's wrong!" he yelled at the startled blond. "Stop being so thickheaded and insensitive! How could you carelessly say those words as if it don't matter who you go out with? There are people who seriously like you for being you!"

Kise was silent for a while, his brain trying to process Aomine's words. Yellow gold orbs then widened when realisation dawned upon him. "Aominecchi, you... Are you saying that you like me?"

Aomine blushed and was about to deny it but hell, he'd already done it so he might as well finished what he had started. "No, you idiot," he grumbled which had Kise's imaginary puppy ears droop. "I don't like you, I love you, okay?" Then without letting the blond respond, he pulled the latter closer and kissed him fully on the mouth.

The two locked lips for a few seconds before they parted, gasping for air. Both were blushing hard but Kise was smiling brightly. "So I'm your crush, Aominecchi?" he asked teasingly as he snuggled against the tanned teen's chest. He then laughed when the latter just grumbled but didn't push him away. "I love you, too, Aominecchi."

* * *

"You lost the bet, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi exclaimed in a sing-song voice when she and Kuroko learned about Aomine and Kise's newfound relationship. The four students were now at an empty classroom just hanging out.

Kuroko sighed as he closed the book he was reading and turned to look at his two male friends -one looking smug while the other looked baffled. "Okay, what do you want me to do, Aomine-kun?" he asked, not liking how the tanned teen's smirk went mischievous at his question.

"Wait, wait," Kise interrupted before Aomine could speak. The three other occupants of the room turned to look at him. "So you and Kurokocchi had a bet that you would be able to confess to me today, Aominecchi?" he clarified which had the tanned teen nodding in affirmation. "So you won but what's the penalty for the loser?"

"The loser will do what the winner tells him to do, Ki-chan!" Momoi answered cheerfully then she turned to Aomine. "Come on, Dai-chan!"

Aomine shrugged. "I really can't think of any so I'll have Kise and Momoi give you the penalty, Tetsu," he said then he yawned. "I just want to sleep." He then turned to the door before any of his friends could speak up. "Kise, I'll hand over my pin to you later." Then with that, he left.

A moment of silence reigned in the room for a moment after Aomine left. Then with creepy smiles on their faces, Kise and Momoi turned back to Kuroko who was slowly backing to the corner, cold sweat on his forehead. "Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun~" the two called in an equally creepy sing-song voice which had the bluenette wishing for Akashi. "Penalty time~"

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this?" Kuroko grumbled as he pushed away the long strand of blue hair that was covering his eyes. He looked around the room to find some kind of ribbon that would hold his now long baby blue hair up so that it wouldn't be too bothersome.

"Tetsu-kun, ah I mean, Tetsu-chan, you're so cute!" Momoi squealed as she watched her once-male-now-turned-female crush fumble around for hair tie. "Here, Tetsu-chan, I have a ribbon." She then handed the other a red ribbon that she found on her skirt pocket.

"Thanks, Momoi-san," Kuroko said then he began to pull his hair up into a high ponytail so it wouldn't tickle his nape. A few baby blue strands fell down and framed his heart-shaped face, giving him a very angel-like look.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed as Momoi fell down on the floor, her nose bleeding from Kuroko's excessive cuteness. The blond then hugged the small bluenette, rubbing his cheek against the latter. "You are a very adorable girl! Kyaaaaa!"

Kuroko sighed as he slowly got loose from the blond's hold. "Please don't drool, Kise-kun. It's gross," he commented which made Kise pout at him.

"Meanie!"

"What's this fuss all -OH," Aomine, with Kagami beside him, gaped at Kuroko from the doorway. "Tetsu/Kuroko? Is that you?" The two were sweat dropped at the sight of Momoi who fainted with blood gushing out of her nose and Kise who was blushing furiously and mumbling to himself at a corner.

Kuroko nodded as he finished securing the ribbon on the ponytail. "Yes, it's me, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun," he replied as he tilted his head, making the two idiots to fall down the floor with blood leaking out of their noses, just like Momoi. "Idiots," he murmured as he resisted the urge to facepalm. _Might as well go to the library, _he mused as he left the room, knowing fully that his friends would recover soon.

* * *

The corridor was deserted as he made his way to the library but just to make sure that no one would see him dressed up, he carefully made sure to lower his presence. He need not another person fainting when they would see him.

So what really happened to Kuroko?

When he lost to Aomine on their bet, he was forced by Kise and Momoi to wear the girls' uniform of Teiko High. Momoi was able to borrow a pair from the school nurse while Kise got a wig from his cosmetics class that has the same shade of blue as Kuroko's hair. Together, the two had the bluenette cross-dressing.

Anyone who would see Kuroko now wouldn't think that he's Kuroko Tetsuya. All they would see was a petite yet very adorable girl dressed in a blue dress shirt that was rolled neatly up to the elbows and a black ribbon on it. The dress shirt was tucked in the black skirt with white patterns on the ends. The skirt just reached the middle of his thighs which made Kuroko a bit uncomfortable but it wasn't lewd or near like that. He was wearing a light blue rubber shoes with white knee socks. All in all, it made Kuroko look like a normal high schooler at Teiko High.

Kise and Momoi gave him a time limit of one hour to wear the girls' uniform. Part of the bet was that he wouldn't let anyone know that he's Kuroko Tetsuya. _I just hope I wouldn't see familiar faces here, _he mused as he went on walking at the empty school corridor. He was passing by the slightly opened music room which caught his attention. Being the only child of gifted musicians, he also share the passion and talent with his parents. "I wonder who left the door opened," he mused as he entered the room when he realised it was empty. Without thinking thoroughly, he got the guitar lying atop the wooden desk and began to play a song that had been running through his head ever since he'd known Akashi and fell in love with said redhead.

_You'd probably laugh_

_If I told you how I feel_

_My noisy heart is trembling_

_As I search for a response_

The words were only in his head. He didn't dare sing it for fear of letting go of his emotions. He couldn't tell Akashi what he truly felt. He couldn't bear to be awkward with Akashi. He couldn't and wouldn't do this to the redhead. He's not that selfish, especially when it concerns Akashi. Baby blue orbs closed as he went on playing the song that somehow completed itself into his subconscious as time passed by.

_It's just, I want to laugh with you_

_It's just, I want to be spending time with you_

_I always want to be by your side_

He and Akashi have been friends ever since they were just kids. Their families were friends, too, which made the two of them become closer. They went to the same elementary and middle school in Kyoto and transferred together in Tokyo to study at the prestigious Teiko High School. They were inseparable as kids.

However, his feelings for Akashi began to change during third grade. He started to dislike everyone -and he meant everyone -that would get close to the redhead that wasn't him. He dislike it when Akashi would tell him about his crushes. He didn't want it to be other people, selfish as it may seem. He wanted it to be him.

Him and him alone.

But he couldn't possibly tell Akashi that, right? He's pretty sure that the redhead would hate him if he told him he's in love with him. The worse that could happen was that his beloved friend would start avoiding him.

And he couldn't bear that.

_If all of the world is crying,_

_I will smile for your sake_

_When you shed tears of sorrow_

_I will hold you close_

So he would just be contented by staying beside Akashi. He'd remain as the redhead's shadow, totally but silently supporting him from the sidelines. Being Akashi's closest friend, even if he's not the redhead's most precious person, was enough for him.

He was just about to go on strumming the guitar when he heard a soft clap from behind him, completely startling him. He stopped playing and looked back only for have his heart skipping a beat when he saw the exact person he was thinking as of the moment. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._

"My apologies if I startled you," Akashi said with a small smile on his face as he entered the room and approached the bluenette who remained sitting and holding the guitar. "You play very well. Was that an original?" he asked, his heterochromatic orbs totally focused on Kuroko's face, trying to remember where did he see the bluenette for he absolutely looked familiar. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou. What's your name?"

Kuroko's expression remained neutral but deep inside he was panicking. It was part of the bet that he wouldn't reveal his true identity to everybody. And why didn't Sei recognise him already? He's known to be sharp, right? "I'm... You can call me Sumi, Akashi-kun," he said.

"Sumi," Akashi repeated as he tested the name, silently wondering why the bluenette just told him his first name. "So Sumi, it's the very first time I've seen you here. What year level are you in?"

"I'm a freshman, Akashi-kun," Kuroko decided to be truthful, confident that the redhead wouldn't be able to refute that a girl named Sumi was studying in Teiko since the freshman class was made up of ten sections and it would take the redhead several days to find out about it.

"Ho?" Akashi was amused that the beautiful bluenette escaped his vigilant eye all this time. "I'm a freshman, too. I wonder why I only noticed you now, Sumi."

Kuroko stiffened a bit but luckily Akashi didn't notice it. "I don't really like mingling with other people, Akashi-kun," he said.

Akashi hummed as his mismatched eyes landed onto the ebony grand piano located at the center of the room. "Can you play the piano for me, Sumi?"

Kuroko tilted his head as he looked up at Akashi, making the latter murmur 'cute' under his breath. "How did you know I know how to play, Akashi-kun?" he asked. As far as he knew, it was the very first time he played a musical instrument at school and it was a guitar, not a piano.

Akashi smirked, looking absolutely smug. "I know everything, Sumi. I'm absolute after all."

Kuroko would have rolled his eyes at the familiar quote but opted not to. "It's impossible to know everything, Akashi-kun," he responded.

"Are you questioning me, Sumi?" Akashi asked but there wasn't any sign of anger in his eyes or voice, indicating that he wasn't offended at all.

Kuroko placed the guitar back onto the desk and stood up then he approached the grand piano. He sat on the bench in front of it and didn't react until Akashi sat beside him. He smiled at the redhead and began to play a song he heard on the radio a few days ago.

_(cue in: River Flows in You)_

Akashi closed his eyes as he listened to the bluenette playing. Even just for a very short minute that they knew each other, he was totally fascinated by her. The bluenette was the very first girl who didn't totally go fangirl mode when she saw him. Aside from the initial surprise, she acted like she was used to his presence everyday.

Oh, if he only knew.

Heterochromatic orbs flew open when he realised that the music already stopped. He turned to look at the bluenette who was also staring back at him. The neutral expression she had on her face made Akashi smile. Sumi reminded him of his Tetsuya. Shaking his head slightly, he smiled to himself. Seriously, everywhere he would look at, he was always reminded of Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun...?"

"Yes, Sumi?" Akashi asked back. He then let out a small chuckle when he heard the bluenette's stomach grumble. He checked on his watch and realised that it was almost lunch time. "How about we have lunch?"

"Un," Kuroko tried to find an excuse to get away. He wasn't really planning on meeting Akashi on the way let alone spend a significant amount of time with him. "I don't really-"

"No buts, Sumi," Akashi cut Kuroko off as he stood up and grabbed the latter by the wrist, giving him no avenue to protest again. "You're obviously hungry and I'm starved, too, so let's go get lunch." With that, he began dragging the bluenette out of the room. Kuroko could only sigh.

* * *

"Try this one, it's really good."

"Ano..."

"This one, too."

"Akashi-kun..."

"And then this one."

"Un..."

"You're too thin. You should eat more, Sumi," Akashi said as he finished placing an egg roll on Kuroko's plate.

Kuroko stopped himself from sighing once more. For the past few minutes that they've had lunch, the redhead had been, as usual, stuffing food on his plate forcing him to eat more than he could. "Akashi-kun, I can't finish all of these," he complained.

"Where's your pin, Sumi?" Akashi asked, effectively changing the topic and making it clear that he would have none of Kuroko's antics about the food. "Did you give it already to someone?" he asked again, not understanding why he didn't like the idea of the girl going out with someone else.

"No, it's still with me," Kuroko replied as he took one egg roll with his chopsticks, finally giving in to his fate of eating all the food in his plate. "I only want to give my pin to the person I like but he doesn't like me the way I like him."

"Did he tell you he doesn't like you?" Akashi asked, already knowing the answer. So he wasn't surprised when the bluenette shook his head. "Don't jump into conclusions when you haven't told him what you feel yet, Sumi."

Kuroko chewed the egg roll thoughtfully as he considered Akashi's words. The redhead's got a point, always has. "How about you, Akashi-kun? You are still wearing your pin," he observed, his baby blue orbs on the redheads dark blue tie where the pin was located.

Akashi shrugged as he looked out of the window. He saw Aomine and Kise along with Kagami and Momoi on their way to the rooftop. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see Kuroko with them. "No." He smirked when he noticed the bluenette's confused look. "How about we exchange pins then, Sumi?" he suggested, liking the way the bluenette blushed at his words. "You're beautiful," he added, not being able to help the comment from leaving his mouth.

"Shut up, Akashi-kun," the bluenette said which made the redhead chuckle.

* * *

After lunch, the couple went to the library where Akashi helped Kuroko find a book that he'd been looking for. After that they spent talking about just everything under the sun for the few remaining minutes that Kuroko has to cross dress.

Kuroko has his head resting against Akashi's shoulder when his phone vibrated in his pocket. The two of them were now back at the music room for the redhead asked him to play another song for him and as expected, the bluenette wasn't able to refuse. And him leaning his head on Akashi's shoulder? He didn't know how it happened but it just did.

Without taking his head off Akashi's shoulder, Kuroko secretly pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it, not wanting the redhead to see the phone that might identify him. He checked the one message he received and found out it was from Kise.

_Sender: Kise-kun_

_Kurokocchi! Time's up, ssu! You can change now. Kagamicchi's going to ask Momoicchi out now! ~(*3*~)_

"Who texted you?"

Kuroko immediately pocketed his phone, hoping that Akashi didn't notice his phone. He nodded as he stood up, though reluctantly, and fixed his crumpled clothes. "It's my friend. I have to go now, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded but he and Kuroko stared at each other for a moment before he leaned closer to the bluenette and raised his head while Kuroko dipped his head lower to meet him halfway. Baby blue eyes closed the moment their lips met. _Akashi-kun._

Another vibration of his phone startled Kuroko and made him pull abruptly away from Akashi. He stared at the redhead wide-eyed, shocked at what just happened. "I apologise," Akashi said. He was about to add something but he was cut off by Kuroko.

"I... I have to go," he said then he ran away before Akashi could speak.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called cheerfully when she spotted Kuroko walking down the hallway to their classroom. The bluenette has now changed from the girl school uniform to his normal one. She immediately clung onto the bluenette's arm and hugged him tight. "Tetsu-kun! Thank you!"

"Momoi-san...?" Kuroko looked at Momoi questioningly, totally confused as to why the pinkette was thanking him. At the corner of his eye, he saw Aomine, Kise and Kagami hurrying in their direction.

"Tetsu-kun, thank you for giving me this!" Momoi exclaimed as she pulled something from her skirt pocket and showed it to the still confused bluenette. It was a Teiko High pin bearing the initials 'K.T.'. It was the same pin Kuroko Tetsuya has.

Except for the fact that he was still wearing his own pin.

Kuroko opened his mouth to tell Momoi about it when the pinkette's eyes went to his tie and saw the pin. At that moment, Kagami, Kise and Aomine stopped beside him breathing heavily. "Momoi-" Kagami began but was stopped by Momoi wailing.

"Waaaaa! How could you, Kagamin!" the pinkette yelled then she ran away.

"Momoi!" Kagami called as he followed Momoi.

Kuroko stared at Aomine and Kise for explanation but the two just shrugged at him. "Apparently, Kagami didn't realise it until Satsuki got the pin that the two of you have the same initials."

"You didn't realise it, too, Aominecchi," Kise piped in, receiving an indignant 'hey' from Aomine. Kuroko just shook his head at his two idiotic friends.

* * *

"So Taiga and Momoi-san are dating now?" Himuro asked, amusement clear on his eyes as he stared at his cousin who was now a blushing mess beside Satsuki Momoi. "You have to tell me the details later, Taiga."

"He left his pin on Momoicchi's desk after lunch then when she saw it she just freaked out because she thought it was Kurokocchi's pin," Kise generously supplied. He laughed when Momoi threw a crumpled paper at him, her cheeks still ablaze.

"But I thought Sa-chin likes Papa-chin?" Murasakibara wondered, a stick of pocky in his mouth. All of them were now at the classroom for their english class where all of them were classmates.

"She likes Tetsu at first but she fell in love with Bakagami here," Aomine answered which had the newfound couple blushing like ripe tomatoes again.

"S-Shut up, Dai-chan!" Momoi yelled, silently wishing for the teacher to arrive.

"It's cute though," Himuro commented and Kagami glared at him.

"At least I got a date!" Kagami yelled, flustered.

Himuro just smiled at his cousin while Murasakibara slung his arm, ever so casually, on the raven's shoulder. "Muro-chin is dating me, Kaga-chin."

"Whaaaattttt?!" Kagami hollered before he pointed an accusing finger at Himuro. "You! You just bribed him with sweets!" Himuro just chuckled at that.

"My turn! My turn!" Takao exclaimed cheerfully as he turned to his friends. "Before Shin-chan arrives!" The small raven was practically bouncing from where he stood.

"Okay, okay, what is it? Don't tell me Midorima asked you out, too?" Aomine grumbled, not knowing how right he was.

Takao nodded furiously, his grin was wide. "Yes! And do you know how he did it? He suddenly told me during lunch that Oha Asa told him his lucky item for today was my pin! MY pin! Such a tsundere, my Shin-chan."

"Takao!" Midorima growled, having heard Takao's last statement. "I told you not to tell anyone!" The green-haired teen looked angry but everybody knew that he was just being tsundere with the faint blush that was painting his cheeks.

"Congratulations are in order then, Shintaro," Akashi, who was following the green-haired male into the classroom, said. His and Kuroko's eyes immediately met but the latter looked away, makig the redhead raise an eyebrow at that. "But you seriously used that horoscope as an excuse?"

"Shut up, Akashi!" Midorima growled again then he and the others paled when they realised that he just shouted at Akashi.

"You dare raise your voice at me, Shintaro?" Akashi asked, his voice too calm for everybody's liking. "Hello, Tetsuya," he greeted the moment he took his seat beside the bluenette.

"H-Hello, Sei." Kuroko cursed himself silently for stammering and he hastily looked away so he wasn't able to see the redhead scowl slightly at his actions.

"What about you, Akashicchi? Did you give your pin away already?" Kise asked when he noticed that the redhead's pin was missing on its proper place in his tie.

Akashi looked smug as he grinned, making everybody, especially Kuroko curious. And when he opened his mouth, the bluenette wished he wasn't there at all.

"I'm in love with someone."

* * *

"Kurokocchi..."

"Un," Kuroko grunted when he heard Kise calling him. Hastily wiping away the evidence of tears on his face, he then turned to the blond who was standing there by the door leading to the rooftop with Aomine and Kagami behind him.

And needless to say, the three of them were looking at the bluenette with worry in their expressions.

"Kurokocchi," Kise spoke again as they approached Kuroko who was seated on the rooftop floor, his back pressed against the wall. "Akashicchi-"

"Don't, Kise-kun," Kuroko cut the blond off as he looked up at the sky. It was totally filled with gray clouds, darkening the whole place and warning everyone of the upcoming rain. The bluenette let out a bitter chuckle at the thought of the sky symphatising with him as of the moment.

Akashi Seijuurou loves someone else.

Kuroko folded his arms on top of his knees and buried his face on them, not wanting his friends to see the tears that made their way down his cheeks again. He's really pathetic, isn't he? He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up too much. He shouldn't have assumed that Akashi has romantic feelings for him, too. He shouldn't have assumed and just expected nothing. But it was very hard. With all the sweetness the redhead has shown him, it was hard not to hope. So he let his barriers down and fell, head over heels in love with the mighty Akashi Seijuurou.

Even if he knew it would just kill him in the end.

Kise's golden orbs were filled even more with worry while Aomine and Kagami clenched their fists at the sight of a miserable Kuroko. If only they could beat some sense into Akashi, to let the redhead know that he's hurting the bluenette already, they would. But then, what good would it do? Akashi would only learn of the bluenette's hidden feelings and it would make him and Kuroko awkward with each other (though the redhead wasn't known to be like that) and that would just sadden Kuroko even more. No, they couldn't do that to Kuroko.

But hell if they won't do anything to cheer this sad bluenette up.

"Tetsu, we're actually here to ask you a favour," Aomine said as he and Kagami approached Kuroko and Kise. The blond was now sitting beside the bluenette and offering him a handkerchief silently to which the bluenette was grateful for.

Kuroko wiped away his tears, silently appreciating the three males for ignoring his pathetic state as of the moment. He knew that they knew what's it all about and he couldn't talk about it just yet. Not now. "What is it, Aomine-kun?" he asked.

"Momoi asked us to ask you if you could play later at the ball," Kagami said. Momoi and Midorima asked the three of them to find Kuroko and ask him a favour for the former two had their hands full of tasks for the ball tonight. "It was Riko's plan to have you play tonight actually," he added as he smiled apologetically at the bluenette.

"I'm not going to the ball, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied but Kise, Kagami and Aomine didn't look so shocked at all. In fact, it was as if they expected it already.

"Yes you are, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed firmly as he hugged the bluenette. "Momoicchi and I decided to ditch Kagamicchi and Aominecchi so we could go with you instead," he said which earned a chorused "hey" of protest from Kagami and Aomine.

Kuroko smiled at his friends attempts to cheer him up. He may not often show it but he deeply cares for them and appreciates them, especially these three idiots that were already bickering in front of him. He looked up when rain began to fall and the four of them hastily scrambled inside though they were slightly soaked the moment they got back downstairs. "Okay, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, please tell Momoi-san and Midorima-kun that I'll be playing tonight," he said much to Kise's delight. The blond hugged him while Aomine and Kagami high-fived then realising what they just did, they began glaring at each other.

"I'm excited to see you make fun of yourself in the dance floor tonight, Bakagami."

"Me, too. I can't wait to beat the hell out of you in the popularity votes, Ahomine."

Kuroko just watched the two bicker while Kise sighed. "You don't have to worry about popularity votes, guys. I'll probably win it again," the blond model said confidently.

"Shut up, Kise!" Aomine and Kagami both yelled.

"Meanies!"

* * *

Kuroko was at the music room an hour later when Akashi found him. The bluenette's final class for the day was music. He'd been fine-tuning the guitar he borrowed from the music teacher for his performance tonight when the redhead arrived. "Sei? Do you need something?" he asked, totally surprised by his casualness towards the other as if he didn't hear him confess that he's in love with someone today.

Akashi, who was standing by the door, with arms crossed on his chest, smirked as he pushed himself off the doorframe and entered the room. "Nothing, Tetsuya. I just didn't know that you can play the guitar," he commented as he sat beside the bluenette atop a desk.

"Ah, I'm not that good. I've just began practicing months ago," Kuroko lied without looking at Akashi. The guitar gave him a good excuse to not look at the redhead.

"Hn. Is that so?" Akashi tilted his head to the side, his heterochromatic orbs feasting onto Kuroko's adorable poker face, making the bluenette squirm a little. He smirked again, looking totally satisfied, as if he saw something in the other's expression. "Can you play a song for me then, Tetsuya?"

"Un," Kuroko gulped at that. "I don't know how to play a full song yet, Sei. I'm still practicing the chords," he reasoned, hoping fervently that the redhead would believe him.

Akashi was silent for a moment before he shrugged. "If you say so," he said which made Kuroko heave a sigh of relief. He was about to speak again, to tell the bluenette about Sumi when he noticed something with Kuroko. "Tetsuya, where's your pin?" he asked, heterochromatic orbs narrowing.

"I... I gave it to someone, Sei," Kuroko, once more, lied to Akashi. He didn't really give his pin. The item was inside his pants' pocket where he placed it after subconsciously ripping it away from his uniform a while ago. He decided not to give it to anyone else since the only one he wanted to give it to wanted another pin.

Ouch.

If only he had been paying attention, he could've seen Akashi's already narrowed orbs turning into slits. He totally didn't like what he just heard. He didn't like the fact that his Tetsuya would be going out with someone. "Who is it, Tetsuya?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You don't know him, Sei," was Kuroko's reply as he went on checking the guitar he was holding.

"You are going to tell me now, Tetsuya," Akashi commanded, not bothering to hide his irritation now.

Kuroko got irritated, too. "Why do you care?" he suddenly snapped, much to his and Akashi's surprise. It wasn't in the bluenette's nature to get easily irritated, let alone snap at someone, especially Akashi. "It's none of your business who I date, Sei. Why don't you just focus on your girlfriend?"

"Tetsuya, I-"

"Stop," Kuroko said as he shook his head sadly. "I don't want to talk right now for I don't know what I might say to you. Please excuse me." Then without letting the redhead reply, he left the room, bringing the guitar with him.

He was actually seething. How dare Akashi act like that when his heart belongs to someone else. How dare him raise Kuroko Tetsuya's hopes up? It was totally unforgivable.

The bluenette stopped when he passed by the lake located behind the school. It was peaceful there. He looked around and when he didn't see anyone around, he pulled his pin from his pocket and with all the strength he could muster, threw it at the lake. He watched, with grim satisfaction, as the pin disappeared.

It was like throwing his own heart away.

He turned and hastily left when he heard voices approaching. Because he was in a hurry, he didn't notice a pair of mismatched orbs watching him from afar.

* * *

April 1, 20xx 7:15 PM - Teiko High Gymnasium

"Gah! I got totally busy I didn't have time to change into a nice dress!" Riko Aida, president of the Student Council, wailed as she and her fellow Student Council members were surrounded by a huge crowd of students in glamour dresses and suits. She glared at her secretary and boyfriend, Hyuuga Junpei, when the latter chuckled at her outburst. "What are you laughing at, huh?!"

The other council members slowly backed off when the president's aura went into demonic mode while Hyuuga just raised his hands in surrender. He's also wearing the school uniform just like her. "No need to get violent tonight, Riko. You look nice in your uniform. Even Momoi is in her uniform and she's not complaining."

"That's because she's busy blushing in Bakagami's arms!" Riko snapped then the two of them watched Momoi and Kagami dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The pinkette was patiently teaching the red-haired tiger how to dance while Aomine was laughing at the background.

Hyuuga cleared his throat then he offered a hand to Riko who, in turn, looked up at him. "Then how about a dance then?"

Riko blushed a bit as she grumbled under her breath but nevertheless, she accepted Hyuuga's hand and let him lead her to the dancefloor. There, they saw several of their friends dancing with their significant others. Himuro and Murasakibara were doing the waltz with the purple-haired giant eating a huge lollipop. Momoi was still teaching an embarrassed Kagami while Aomine was being dragged away by Kise. Midorima and Takao were quite a sight with Takao forcing the green-haired male to dance with the latter refusing to let go with his lucky item of the day that was a piggy bank. "I wonder where's Akashi. I don't know what to say to him. Kuroko was totally brokenhearted," she said. Momoi informed her about what happened at the classroom that afternoon and she got really mad for she knew how the bluenette feels about the redhead. "That jerk. Why did he have to find someone else when he has Kuroko all along?"

"You can't dictate the heart, Riko," Hyuuga said. He also didn't like what happened but he couldn't do anything about it. They can't control and dictate Akashi who he should like and dislike.

Riko sighed, seeing her boyfriend's point. "At least he agreed to perform tonight. It's the only way I could think of so he wouldn't ditch the ball and spend hours alone wallowing in sadness."

"He'll be fine, Riko. Kuroko's a strong person."

"Yeah, I know."

The couple, along with the others, then stopped whatever they were doing when the whole gymnasium turned dark and a sole spotlight was trained onto the stage. Riko smiled as she watched Kuroko strode to the high chair at the center with a guitar. "Good evening," he greeted with the mic. "I was asked to perform one song for tonight and I hope you would all like this one. Happy founding anniversary, Teiko." Then with that, he began to strum the guitar.

_You'd probably laugh_

_If I told you how I feel_

_My noisy heart is trembling_

_As I search for a response_

The crown listened in absolute silence as they took in the words uttered (or sang rather) by the bluenette. Riko and Momoi, even Kise, had tears in their eyes when they understood.

The song was an original. It was made for someone.

Someone who wasn't even there to hear it.

_It's just, I want to laugh with you_

_It's just, I want to be spending time with you_

_I always want to be by your side_

_If all of the world is crying,_

_I will smile for your sake_

_When you shed tears of sorrow_

_I will hold you close_

_Words just cannot express_

_Just how much I feel about you_

_Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine_

_A gentle wind blows_

Kuroko had his eyes closed by the time he reached the chorus. He was still singing but he wasn't paying attention to all the people with him in the gymnasium. In his mind, it was just him. Him and Akashi. Together.

_The scent of the town after a rain_

_The seasons are changing_

_It's just, there's nothing I can do_

_It's just, no matter what, I miss you_

_I've always been waiting for you_

So much has happened today and it has absolutely drained him, physically, mentally and emotionally. His mind was still reeling from all of the information he received today but his heart has already given a proper reaction.

It was already breaking into tiny pieces.

_I'll stop time and sing this song for you_

_I'll place my wishes on this melody and sing forever_

_You don't have to say a word_

_Just by the two of us being like this_

_Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine_

_A gentle wind blows_

_As if it's cradling the two of us..._

Kuroko has finished singing for a few seconds already but the crowd was still silent. Then all of a sudden, exactly five seconds later, they all burst into a loud round of applause, cheering the bluenette for a job well done. Kuroko smiled as he bowed to the audience only to freeze when the moment he looked up, his baby blue orbs locked with a mismatched pair of bloody crimson and liquid gold.

The bluenette internally began to panic as Akashi slowly made his way to the stage. The redhead's eyes was still on him and there was something in those heterochromatic orbs that he couldn't read. Akashi's stare was too intense for his liking so what he did was place the guitar down the floor and ran to the backstage, hoping he could escape fast.

"Tetsu-kun!" a familiar male voice called which made Kuroko look back. His blue orbs widened in surprise then in baffled delight when he saw another childhood friend of his, Ogiwara Shigehiro, running towards him. The teen immediately hugged the bluenette tight the moment he got near. "That was awesome, Tetsu-kun! You really have a good voice."

"Thank you, Shige-kun," Kuroko said then he looked up in surprise when Ogiwara suddenly kissed him on the cheek. "Shige-kun...?"

"Tetsu-kun, when I received the invitation from Momoi-san, I didn't hesitate to come here. I need to tell you something, Tetsu-kun," Ogiwara said as he held both of Kuroko's shoulders.

"What is it, Shige-kun?" Kuroko asked, not having the least idea on where is this going.

"I like you, Tetsu-kun!" Ogiwara blurted out which had Kuroko's eyes widening in surprise. "Will you go out with me?"

Kuroko's instinctive reply was a 'no' but he stopped himself before he could say it. Akashi was already taken so why would he deny himself the chance to find another love? Shige-kun might help him move on. "Ano, Shige-kun..." he began but was cut off when Ogiwara's lips found his.

A familiar whizzing sound echoed onto the backstage as a red scissor embedded itself on the wall just beside Ogiwara's head, breaking the two of them up. Kuroko's childhood friend paled considerably when he realised how close the sharp object had been to sticking onto his head. "Who did that?" he asked angrily as he and Kuroko look for the source. Two pairs of eyes then widened when they saw Akashi Seijuurou standing a few feet from them looking absolutely livid. The redhead was holding another pair of scissors.

"Let go of Tetsuya, Shigehiro, before my hand slips up again," Akashi said, voice cold which had shivers running up Ogiwara's spine.

"No! Why would-" Ogiwara was cut off when Kuroko got loose from him and approached the redhead. "Tetsu-kun..." he mumbled in defeat only to have his eyes widening when the bluenette suddenly slapped Akashi. _What is going on?_

"How dare you, Sei," Kuroko muttered, his anger threatening to burst. He had enough. Akashi could date and love anyone he wanted to but he didn't have the right to interfere in Kuroko's personal affairs. "Are you too bored of your life that having a girlfriend wasn't enough for you? That you still have to meddle with my personal life?" Tears have began to fall down his cheeks, shocking both Akashi and Ogiwara. "Leave me alone!" Then with that he ran away.

"Tetsu-kun!" Ogiwara yelled as he ran after Kuroko, leaving Akashi behind. The redhead watched as the bluenette tried his very best to push away from the crowd towards the entrance. He knew he have to do something to salvage what little something he and Kuroko have and he have to do it now for he had a feeling that if he let the bluenette leave, it would be too late. With that decision in mind, he turned around and went upstage.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko could hear Ogiwara calling his name, looking for him around. The bluenette lowered his presence even more as he weaved through the thick crowd. He was totally disappointed that Akashi didn't follow him. _Stop it, Kuroko Tetsuya. You're just hurting yourself even more, _he mentally castigated himself as he reached the gymnasium doors. He was just about to pull them open when the music stopped and a painfully familiar voice, saying the words he'd been wanting to hear the most, echoed in the gymnasium causing his baby blue orbs to widen.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I love you."

The entire gymnasium went silent as time seemed to stop for Kuroko. At the corner of his eyes, he saw his friends making surprised faces. Momoi and Kise were clutching at Kagami and Aomine's arms, respectively, as they bawled their eyes out. Midorima's glasses cracked while Takao just grinned widely. Murasakibara just went on munching the snacks Himuro bought him as the latter smiled at what just happened. Kuroko then finally turned to look at Akashi who was by now gotten off the stage and was approaching him. He took a step backward and was about to turn around, but the redhead was faster. He was able to grab Kuroko by the wrist and began dragging him out of the still quiet gymnasium.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Did Akashi-sama just confess to Kuroko-kun?!"

"Oh My Giotto! He just did!"

"And in front of the whole school!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Tch," Aomine grunted as he rubbed his ear from all the shouting. He then turned to his boyfriend who was still clutching his arm, large amount of tears falling from his golden eyes. "Oi, Kise, stop crying, you idiot."

"But Aominecchi! It's Akashicchi we're talking about! We have to save Kurokocchi!" the blond model wailed as he tugged on the tanned teen's sleeve.

"You'll just get killed in the process of 'saving' Kuroko, Kise," Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses. "But it's not like I care or something."

"Tsundere Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed then he laughed when Midorima blushed furiously and began dragging him away.

"All we can do is wait for them to come back," Aomine said. _That is if they would ever come back tonight, _he added in his mind. If things would go well with Akashi and Kuroko tonight, they might probably never see the bluenette on the weekend.

"Yeah," Kagami, who have his arm around a wailing Momoi, nodded in agreement. "But I still can't believe Akashi confessed to Kuroko like that. The guy sure has guts."

"It seems like Daddy-chin and Papa-chin would be together at last," Murasakibara commented as he pulled out another pack of potato sticks from his pocket.

"Waaaaa! Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun!" Kise and Momoi wailed once more. Aomine and Kagami just face-palmed themselves at that.

* * *

It was so quiet. Totally, absolutely quiet.

Well not really for Kuroko could hear the lively music coming from the gymnasium but what he meant was Akashi has yet to say something after dragging him to the lake located behind the school. "Sei...?" he called out tentatively as he reached out his hand to touch the redhead who was in front of him. The two of them were sitting under the lone Sakura tree situated beside the lake. The bluenette was kneeling in front of Akashi, in between the redhead's legs while the latter had his right knee propped up and had his face buried on it. It was totally uncharacteristic for Akashi to act like that and Kuroko didn't know if he should be worried or amused. "Sei...?" he called again, vaguely wondering if the redhead have fallen asleep.

But he was proven wrong when Akashi suddenly spoke up, for the first after dragging him away from the party. "I thought it was easy to tell you what I really feel, Tetsuya but it was actually hard. I didn't know what came over me but when I saw you with Shigehiro, the words just slipped out of my mouth," the redhead confessed, his face still buried on his knee, resulting for his words to be a bit mumbled. "I guess I was scared of losing you."

Kuroko was amazed at what he was hearing from the redhead. The mighty Akashi Seijuurou was actually admitting to him that he was having difficulties and got scared, too? Well, anybody who knew the redhead would surely have a heart attack if they heard about it. It was totally un-Akashi-ish. "Did you really mean what you said back at the gymnasium, Sei?" he asked, trying to calm down his pounding heart when Akashi nodded silently. "But... But you said you love somebody else." And his heart ached a bit when he remembered what the redhead announced to the class that afternoon.

Akashi sighed before he raised his face and looked up at Kuroko who got surprise to see him blushing. Akashi Seijuurou doesn't blush! "I was referring to you, Tetsuya. How could you think that I would love someone that's not you?"

"But your pin-"

"I placed it on your locker before I went to class and I guess you didn't see it." It was a statement, not a question, and Akashi sighed once more when Kuroko shook his head.

"I was busy crying at the rooftop because of what you said that's why I haven't been to my locker after class," Kuroko said directly which had Akashi wincing ever so slightly at the fact that he hurted his most special person.

"I apologise, Tetsuya. I should have just told you directly instead of doing things like that," the redhead said.

Kuroko smiled as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and snuggled against the latter's chest. He sighed in contentment at the realisation that his love wasn't unrequited at all. In fact, it had been mutual all along. "I have something to confess. I didn't really give my pin to someone else. In fact, I threw it away." He stared at the lake in front of them. "I threw it here."

"I know," Akashi simply said which had Kuroko looking up at him in surprise. "I was on my way to the classroom when I saw you untangling your pin from your tie and threw it to the lake. Luckily, you didn't throw it on the deep part so I was able to retrieve it." He then chuckled at the dumbfounded expression Kuroko was now giving him. "Yes, my Tetsuya. I have your pin so that means you're mine," Akashi said as he planted a kiss on the bluenette's cheek.

"That doesn't necessarily equate to that, Sei."

"Don't argue with me, Tetsuya. I'm absolute," Akashi reprimanded as he pulled Kuroko closer to him and rested his chin atop the soft baby blue locks that smells like vanilla.

"I realised that I like the blushing and uncertain Sei more," Kuroko said as he just let Akashi cuddle him to death. He didn't really like being too close physically with others except for Akashi. The bluenette had found out a long time ago that while he was loathe to being touched intimately by others, he didn't really mind if Akashi was the one touching him.

In fact, he also yearned to touch and hold the redhead in a romantic and intimate way.

Akashi scoffed at that. "At least I don't go around campus cross-dressing." He then chuckled when Kuroko stiffened in his arms. "You think I didn't know? I got the drift when you called me 'Akashi-kun'."

Kuroko pouted then he huffed indignantly. He was played! "So you decided to make a fool out of me then? You're such a meanie, Sei," he accused as he glanced up at the redhead. He had a minute of satisfaction when he saw the other's alarmed expression. "So who do you like most? Sumi or me?"

"I like, no, I love you both," Akashi said then he let Kuroko look up at him and kissed him long and hard.

Kuroko immediately kissed Akashi back, the two of them fighting over dominance to which the redhead won a few seconds later. The bluenette pulled away from the redhead to regain his breath only to be trapped once more when Akashi followed him. "S-Sei..." he moaned when he felt fingers trailing up and down his spine, eliciting delicious shivers from him.

"I love every part of you, my Tetsuya. Don't you ever doubt that," Akashi murmured when he left Kuroko's mouth and began his descent to the bluenette's milky white skin, eliciting small moans here and there as he sucked and bit every inch of skin he could taste. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you cross-dress again though," he added. "And that grand piano looked sturdy enough." He chuckled in amusement again when Kuroko blushed furiously at the implication of his words.

"Pervert," the bluenette muttered.

"Guilty," Akashi said with a smirk, making Kuroko laugh. "But seriously, Tetsuya, your slap hurt."

"I'm sorry, Sei," Kuroko apologised but then he quickly added, "for the words I've said. I don't really regret slapping you. In fact, it felt good."

"Want to slap me again? I can be a masochist for you, my Tetsuya."

"You're really a pervert, Sei."

"Only for you though."

Kuroko smiled at Akashi and the redhead smiled back at him. "This isn't some kind of an April Fools prank, right? You would still love me when I wake up tomorrow, right?"

"Always," Akashi replied softly. He couldn't see himself loving anyone else but Kuroko Tetsuya. It felt wrong to love someone else that wasn't the bluenette. "My heart would always belong to you, Kuroko Tetsuya. It had been yours ever since the beginning," he whispered. Kuroko smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Sei."

_**Fin**_

* * *

*** **Thoughts? :D

~koichii


End file.
